Remus's Last Task
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Continuação de All I want for Christmas' A última tarefa de Remus é também a mais complexa de seus três meses de trabalho em nome da felicidade de James. Lily precisa de uma ajuda maior do que tudo o que já pedira antes, mas é claro que ele tem um plano.


**Remus's Last Task**

**Aviso!** É preferível ler "All I want for Christmas" antes de "Remus's Last Task", mas não é essencial – os acontecimentos realmente importantes da primeira fic, são citados nessa daqui.

**N/a:** Essa fic sim me pertence! Conversei com a Greekchic, autora original de All I want for Christmas, e ela gostou da minha idéia de continuação. Por isso, estou postando.

Olhem, o agradecimento e a dedicatória dessa fic vai principalmente pra _Lulu Star_, que também leu a fic antes de todo mundo, porque sem ela essa estória nem existiria – foi ela que disse, lá na primeira parte, que ficou meio decepcionada por não ter tido beijo. Aí eu comecei a maquinar e saiu isso.

Continuando a agradecer, essa fic também é dedicada a quem durante esse tempo que eu estive afastada, leu minhas estórias e deixou um review. Sério, cada mensagem pra mim foi especial e me ajudou com a inspiração (que por muito tempo não veio!).

Agora, sobre a fic? Ela não foi difícil de escrever, levei umas três horas mais ou menos, tudo na mesma tarde. Mas como eu to afastada do F.F há bastante tempo e sou uma vestibulanda em crise e com pouca inspiração, ficaria muito feliz com reviews *-*

* * *

**Remus's Last Task - Capítulo Único  
**

Desde o fatídico Natal em que Lily acatara ao pedido para ser o presente de James – lateralmente tirando a sua vantagem, mas ele não precisava saber disso –, muita coisa mudara no cenário de Hogwarts, ou pelo menos no do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

Sirius continuava uma mala sem alças, um amigo fiel e um cachorro exemplar para com os corações femininos na escola. Remus continuava a ser um lobisomem, a se dar bem em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, claro, a cumprir os pedidos de Lily – na verdade, as vantagens que Lily obteve ao aceitar ser o presente de Natal de James foram justamente fruto de seu trato com Remus, pois fora o amigo que lhe fizera o pedido: e ele tinha que ser seu escravo pessoal por três meses então.

Mas é claro que Lily não era má, ainda mais sendo Remus, seu amigo, o envolvido – nos primeiros dias ela foi perversa e deu um cansaço no maroto, mas na medida que certas coisas, mais adiante tratadas, foram evoluindo, também o trabalho foi diminuindo e nas últimas semanas o acordo não passava de alguma ajuda com os deveres em que Lily tinha mais dificuldade.

Mas esse não é o ponto. O que realmente mudou desde todo o acontecido foi a relação entre uma certa ruiva dona de olhos extremamente verdes e um grupo de garotos autodenominados Marotos. Se antes seu círculo íntimo se resumia às suas amigas do dormitório, em especial Marlene, com quem mantinha já uma grande amizade de anos, não é mentira que isso tenha mudado em pouquíssimo tempo.

Sirius passou a fielmente fazer dupla com Lene nas aulas de Poções e Lily com Peter nas de Feitiços. Num grupo de estudos gerido por Remus, todos tiravam suas dúvidas sobre DCAT sempre que podiam. E, o mais importante, Lily querendo ou não, por vontade própria ou força do acaso, acabou se aproximando invariavelmente de James Potter. Essa era a principal mudança e, é claro, o que vinha deixando Lily de cabelos em pé ultimamente.

Marlene insistia em dizer que Lily finalmente estava vendo o que sempre se negara a acreditar – James era um cara legal. Eles simplesmente nunca haviam parado para passar um dia juntos, dividir risadas, falar sobre gostos parecidos e andar com as mesmas pessoas. Aquele Natal realmente seria lembrado por isso, afinal.

Agora, ela tinha que lidar com um problema que aparentemente era só seu, porque todos pareciam estar felizes e saltitantes com a perspectiva de serem amigos então e de não haver mais uma rixa entre Lily e James. Esta, que se estendera ao longo de seus anos de coleguismo por culpa de uma reputação já deixada para trás, mas que Lily fazia questão de lembrar a todo o momento. Ela realmente havia se fechado em uma redoma, no fim, e agora colhia os frutos de seu descaso – era a única a se sentir... incomodada com tudo o que acontecia.

Ou pelo menos aparentemente...

James Potter fora muito sortudo ao receber aquele presente, e ninguém poderia expressar em palavras a felicidade que ele sentira ao ver Lily saindo do pacote. Nem Remus nem Lily disseram a ele que havia um trato por trás, mas ele não precisou disso para descobrir. Ficara feliz, sim, pois sabia que aquele seria o mais perto de ter Lily que ele chegaria, e não poderia culpar Remus, nem mesmo a ruiva, por tal combinação. Ninguém o mandara se apaixonar por alguém tão difícil.

Após o Natal e o Ano Novo, os Marotos se aproximaram de Lily e sua melhor amiga, Marlene, o que deixava Lily e James constantemente próximos e, casualmente, _próximos demais_, se for possível. Pareceria um plano de James e Sirius, para quem olha de fora, mas estranhamente não era – as coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo e, quando James percebeu, Lily havia se tornado sua amiga próxima e ele nada mais poderia fazer para ir contra. Ele precisava dela e, agora que se acostumara com sua amizade, mesmo que doesse, não hesitaria ao mantê-la.

Ele sabia que Lily não sentia o mesmo – constantes rejeições no auge de seus quinze anos o fizeram entender o recado muito bem, obrigado. Mas não dava para negar que as coisas estavam diferentes – eles nunca estiveram tão próximos e, para James, nunca fora tão simples arranjar uma situação para uma declaração ou um pedido para sair. Estranhamente, apesar de sentir vontade de pular em cima dela toda a vez que a via, James decidira por não fazê-lo – nem pular, nem chamar pra sair, nem se declarar.

Agüentaria sua solidão firme, mas ao menos manteria sua amizade com Lily.

* * *

Lily corria pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Comunal. Acabara de passar por uma situação extremamente embaraçosa envolvendo a si mesma, James Potter e uma garota do sexto ano particularmente atirada.

O quê? Ela não estava com ciúmes! Isso era ridículo... E pensar nisso era ainda mais.

Precisava falar com alguém, e rápido, mas seus amigos pareciam ter evaporado.

Quando chegou ao Salão, finalmente, Lily apenar pode divisar cabelos castanho-claros por trás de um livro grosso. Remus estava sentado em uma poltrona confortavelmente, com os pés no apoio central e os óculos de leitura caindo levemente pelo nariz.

"Remus, eu preciso de ajuda!" ela praticamente se largou em cima dele, jogando o livro para um lado e deixando o amigo confuso com a rapidez de seus movimentos.

Ele encarou-a como se fosse louca, e indicou a poltrona a sua frente. Lily o encarou de volta e fez o que ele pedia.

"Cara, eu te ajudo, não precisa pular em mim" ele riu, mas ela continuava apreensiva e olhava para os lados, assustada. "Mas vê se não esquece que depois de amanhã acabam meus três meses de servidão e serei finalmente livre!" ele brincou, rindo da própria piada e só então encarando-a e percebendo que ela não parecia realmente bem. "Oh... mas o que aconteceu com você, Lily?"

"Eu preciso de um último favor" ela sussurrou, colocando a mão ao lado da boca, para se certificar de que ninguém escutara.

"Ahn... Tudo bem, o que você quer?", ele perguntou, incerto.

Lily abriu a boca, mas parou antes que pudesse emitir algum som. O que ela queria? Decidiu que seria melhor se abrir com o amigo. Antes assim do que ficar se remoendo calada.

"Remus, estão acontecendo coisas estranhas. Muito estranhas. Não estou me sentindo bem com toda essa mudança. Quero dizer, ficar tão próxima dos garotos, ser sua amiga... é tudo ótimo, mas estou me sentindo esquisita." Ela começou, mas Remus previu que ela continuaria, então nada disse, apenas continuou a ouvi-la. "É que... você sabe como eu não sou dinâmica." Ela riu um pouco pela primeira vez na conversa. "Tem algo nessas mudanças me deixando maluca! E tem outra... Você sabe como sempre tive essa barreira com James e tudo o mais, mas agora isso é passado e realmente o considero um amigo. Mas sabe, é estranho pensar que às vezes... só às vezes, sinto falta daquele bocó dando em cima de mim, sabe?" ela terminou bem mais baixo do que começara, mas Remus não deixou de ouvir. Ele queria soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada, mas se limitou a sorrir, compreensivo.

"Já parou pra pensar que pode estar gostando dele?" Remus sugeriu.

No mesmo momento, Lily engasgou mesmo não estando comendo e Remus conteve outro ímpeto. Ela se recuperou rapidamente, estendendo a mão para dizer que já passara.

"Na verdade... eu tenho tentado afastar esse pensamento nas últimas semanas, mas acabo de fazer uma coisa realmente idiota vindo pra cá" ela sorriu amarelo, derrotada.

"E o que é?"

"Eu estava conversando com James e Sirius, saindo do Salão Principal, então Sirius acabou tendo que nos deixar por ali e uma garota apareceu. Ela, sabe, simplesmente pulou no James e praticamente o agarrou. Não me contive, foi realmente como se me sentisse ameaçada" riu a garota, revirando os olhos. "Aí eu gritei com ela, agi realmente no impulso. Que idiota, né?"

Remus também riu, mas falou "Não acho idiota, Lily. Acho realmente interessante que você possa estar se apaixonando... ou quem sabe já esteja apaixonada por James. Mas aí entramos em um novo problema."

"É, eu sei. Como posso ser tão mesquinha? Eu esnobei James por pelo menos um ano, naquela época em que ele nunca parava de me chamar pra sair. E mesmo quando eu e ele nos tornamos monitores-chefe e ele, mais maduro, não fazia mais aquelas idiotices, nunca parou de soltar indiretas e eu, idiota, sempre me defendia, acreditando que ele realmente nunca mudaria. Só fui ver o que perdi agora, mesmo. Quando comecei a conviver com todos vocês, meus olhos abriram. Mas agora somos só amigos, ele deixa bem claro no jeito que me trata." Lily sorriu triste, apoiando a cabeça numa mão e encarando Remus.

O amigo também encarou-a, absorvendo suas palavras. Era realmente incrível o que sentimentos assim faziam com as pessoas, e o que fizeram com seus dois amigos, particularmente.

"Eu acho que tenho uma idéia e posso tentar te ajudar" ele sorriu, maroto como era. "Você sabe, como uma última tarefa"

Lily também sorriu, um pouco menos confiante do que Remus. O que ela tinha a perder, afinal?

* * *

Era o dia seguinte. Lily acabara de levantar, tomar banho e escovar os dentes. Era Domingo. Ela não era muito fã do dia, mas aquele parecia bastante promissor. Poderia passar o dia nos jardins com o pessoal – era início de primavera, sua estação preferida, e ela estava se sentindo melhor depois da conversa com Remus no dia anterior.

"Ei Lil, no que você ta pensando?" uma Marlene recém saída do banho a despertou de seu devaneios.

Ela sorriu na direção da amiga, e a indicou a cama à sua frente. Relutante, começou.

"Eu tenho escondido umas coisas de você, Lene. Mas juro que não foi por mal, é só que eu não tinha admitido pra mim mesma até ontem, quando conversei com Remus"

E então ela contou toda a sua conversa e tudo o que vinha sentindo nos últimos tempos. Ao contrário do esperado, Marlene não ficou brava e sim muito feliz por ver a amiga finalmente admitindo seus sentimentos. Houve espaço até para pequenos planos, vindos de Marlene claro, como um namoro muito apimentado entre James e a ruiva, com várias discussões ocasionais por seu temperamento forte e pelo orgulho de James, mas muito amor no final.

Marlene e seus livros de romances...

* * *

James ria loucamente de uma piada que Sirius contara, enquanto Peter se dividia entre o semblante risonho e o desconfiado e Remus sorria discretamente, como se planejasse algo.

Sirius, orgulhoso, fez uma reverência e esbarrou em alguém que vinha chegando.

"Leeeeenee!" ele agarrou a amiga num forte abraço, ao que ela revirou os olhos e deu um cutucão nele. "Ai! Sua _maluca_!" ele se fez de ofendido e ela só fez rir, sentando-se ao lado de Remus e do próprio Sirius em uma rodinha improvisada do lado de uma faia próxima ao lago.

Lily chegou junto com Lene e corou um pouco ao encontrar o olhos do amigo de óculos – ela não tinha falado com James desde o acontecido com a garota do sexto ano, e também não combinara nada com Remus, mas sabia que ele estava tramando alguma coisa e, provavelmente, a contataria quando tivesse um plano.

A ruiva disfarçou seu visível embaraço ao ser empurrada discretamente por Remus para o lado de James. Sentou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido e deu um oi geral.

"E aí, do que estavam rindo?" Lene perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara com a chegada delas.

"Uma piada, obviamente minha, querida Lene" Sirius disse, zombeteiro.

Ela devia ter imaginado.

Um grito sobressaltou os presentes. Era Peter, batendo a mão na testa ao mesmo tempo em que levantava e fazia menção de sair correndo.

"Onde você vai, Peter?" James perguntou, estranhando.

"Eu... eu... preciso estudar!" e saiu correndo.

James não acreditou, mas também não deu muito crédito. Ele provavelmente estava de caso com alguém escondido, como sempre.

Mas os acontecimentos a seguir começaram a intrigar James e, principalmente, Lily, que olhou para Remus consideravelmente quando este também se esgueirou para os lados das estufas, alegando querer tirar uma dúvida com a professora Sprout a soltando uma frase no ar – algo como "Está pronto, Lily!". Ela congelou.

"Mas o que...?"

"Ah, caras!" Sirius olhou para o pulso, mas não havia relógio ali. "Ta na minha hora. Tenho que... cumprir uma detenção! É... isso! Me acompanha, Lene?"

Essa foi a parte mais estranha. Normalmente Lene diria algo para não ir junto, inventaria uma desculpa qualquer.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Lily ao ver a morena levantar e assentir para o amigo, dando um tchauzinho para Lily e James que permaneciam sentados, sem entender coisa nenhuma.

Lily entendia, claro. Mas não sabia _mesmo_ como fazer aquilo dar certo. Ela era boa em testes, provas e esse tipo de coisa. Mas em falar o que sentia, ela era péssima.

Bom, esse parecia ser o jeito. É claro que ela podia puxar James e ir para o castelo, alegando insanidade mental dos outros quatro amigos, mas isso não mudaria sua situação.

É...

Mas antes que ela se pronunciasse, James a encarou, com uma expressão estranha.

"O que foi, Lil?" ele perguntou, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos verdes dela.

Ela devia ter suposto que Remus a faria fazer isso, e do pior modo possível – frente a frente com James, enfrentando seus medos e passando por cima do passado.

Respirou e começou, encarando-o pela primeira vez e dando um sorriso fraco. Ele não havia entendido ainda.

"James... Você lembra quando eu fui seu presente de Natal, né?" Ela perguntou, meio insegura.

Encarou-o.

"Claro" ele sorriu um pouco. "Como eu poderia esquecer?"

"Então..." começou "Remus estava realmente desesperado naquele dia. Ele queria muito te dar o que você pediu e então ele teve que vir até mim, e então você sabe, eu meio que neguei... sempre eu, com minha barreira contra as coisas ruins..."

"... mas que impede as coisas boas de se aproximarem também." James completou.

Ela o olhou. "Exatamente." Disse. "Mas ele foi insistente, então ele disse que faria qualquer coisa. E fez... Ele tem feito todos os favores que eu peço desde então, até hoje, quando fecham três meses." Ela terminou.

"E por que você ta me dizendo isso?" ele perguntou. Sabia que era algo do tipo, mas não o que era exatamente. A confissão de Lily fez seu estômago ir parar no chão, mas ele não deixou transparecer. Encarou-a firme.

"Porque.. eu tenho que te dizer. Isso foi.. foi antes. Sabe? Eu me arrependo, foi tão ridículo." Confundiu-se nas próprias palavras. "Quero dizer, nós não éramos amigos, nem mesmo próximos, eu não confiava em você, eu nunca nem tentei. Eu fui idiota. E..."

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela quase não pôde continuar. Mas continuou.

"... depois que as coisas começaram a mudar entre a gente, eu, você, Lene e os garotos, então eu comecei a ver o quão idiota tinha sido, até Remus e eu entramos em um consenso, e no fim ele nem fazia mais o que eu pedia. Você entende? Eu finalmente tinha realizado o quão infantil tinha sido aquele trato, e agora... agora Remus me disse que ele ia fazer a sua 'última tarefa' e, acho que ele está tentando." Ela riu, sem graça.

"Como assim?" James franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava tentando assimilar o significado de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Lily inspirou profundamente antes de falar.

"As coisas mudaram muito rápido pra mim durante esses três meses, James. Vocês quatro se tornaram meus amigos inseparáveis e eu finalmente vejo o quanto perdi de vocês durante todo esse tempo."

O coração de James parou uma batida. Mesmo que ela tenha dito tudo quanto a 'eles', ele soube que ali tinha alguma coisa por trás. Ele precisava ouvir mais.

"James.. quando eu te dizia 'não' ou desviava as suas indiretas, eu realmente queria fazer aquilo, mas não pelos motivos certos. Não era por não gostar de você, mas por não me permitir gostar. Você entende? Eu estava me protegendo, mas nem sabia do que. Então de repente você começou a participar mais ativamente da minha vida e eu vi o quão errada eu estava... ao pensar em você daquele jeito, como um garoto mimado e bobo." Ela continuava falando, e James escutando e absorvendo cada sílaba.

"Talvez isso não faça nenhum sentido pra você, mas eu realmente preciso te dizer. Eu sinto muito todo o tempo que deixei passar e por ter te magoado em algum momento. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você me veja só como uma amiga agora, isso faz todo o sentido. Quero dizer, quem ficaria me esperando por tanto tempo? Não faz o menor––"

E ela se calou. Mas foi por um motivo bem melhor do que continuar falando.

Ele a beijou. Finalmente, e tudo o que eles tinham para dizer foi dito durante aquele beijo. E tudo o que não fora explicado, se explicou ali, naquele momento.

Eles se separaram devagar, James com uma mão nos cabelos dela e Lily ainda meio em choque, o que não a impedira, claro, de corresponder.

"Lil.. Eu nunca deixei de gostar de você, eu só achei que deveria seguir em frente já que ter você me parecia cada dia menos possível. Desde o Natal, você não tem noção do quão feliz eu tenho sido por te ter como minha amiga. Não é tudo o que eu queria, mas estar perto de você e poder te proteger de algum jeito já me confortava, sabe..." ele disse tudo muito rápido, um pouco sem jeito. Completamente perfeito, na cabeça de Lily Evans.

"Ah, Jay... Como eu pude ser tão idiota?" ela abraçou-o com força, os braços apertados em volta do pescoço do _amigo_, e o calor passando de um corpo para o outro. "Eu gosto muito de você, James Potter. Mais do que eu posso explicar. Há mais tempo do que eu posso lembrar, provavelmente, também." Ela disse, encostando a testa na dele e lhe dando um selinho.

"Eu também gosto demais de você, Lily Evans. E isso é algo do qual eu nunca consegui me livrar, por mais que tenha tentado. E que bom que não consegui, porque finalmente você percebeu o que estava perdendo" ele se gabou, puxando-a para seu colo, enquanto ele se encostava melhor na árvore trás de si. Estivera contraído enquanto a ouvia, sem ter um apoio para as costas.

"Seu exibido!" ela riu, dando um tapa de leve em seu peito. Lembrou-se de uma coisa e olhou rapidamente para James "Ah! Esqueci de te dizer... Eu... contei pro Remus o que estava sentindo e nós combinamos que ele me ajudaria. Foi um acordo meio mudo, mas faz sentido agora, você não acha?" ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, então foi por isso que todo mundo pareceu ter um compromisso na mesma hora?" James perguntou, entendendo.

"Parece que sim" Lily concluiu.

Então os dois começaram a rir, o que provavelmente deu uma idéia que James deve ter considerado incrível – cócegas. Pobre Lily.

Quando ela finalmente se recuperou, o encarou, os olhos verdes brilhando e as costas um pouco sujas da grama. Levantou e mirou-o nos olhos, divertida.

"Ei Jay" ela começou.

"Hm" ele sorriu, incentivando-a.

"Você quer namorar comigo?"

Os dois aumentaram os sorrisos na mesma hora. Precisa responder? Um beijo foi o sinal de que ali começava, ou melhor, ali se afirmava um romance que não acabaria jamais.

De trás de uma árvore saiu, satisfeito, Remus, e assim caminhou para o castelo limpando as mãos. "Missão cumprida."

* * *

**N/a:** Espero de verdade que quem leu tenha gostado. Críticas, elogios ou qualquer mensagem a respeito da fic, deixe uma review, que eu ficarei imensamente feliz em responder! Beijão,

Tahh.


End file.
